


Bedroom stuff

by jackjones



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Come Eating, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones/pseuds/jackjones
Summary: For @spicy _carrot on twitter for the Kinktober exchange! Hope she likes it!





	Bedroom stuff




End file.
